Papa's Pastaria Deluxe
Papa's Pastaria Deluxe is a game by Fanofkinopio where you cook and build delicious pasta! No chefs in this game, except for the custom worker. Changes *There are four seasons, but only two are played in this game. You pick the two seasons you play at the start. **The customers are also split. A quarter are played in Summer, a quarter in Autumn, a quarter in Winter and a quarter in Spring. ***Papa Lewis will always be unlocked, regardless of the seasons that are picked. ***Note that Papa Lewis will always favour the last holiday. *Stickers are able to be collected in multiple save files. *Badges and stickers are in the same game. *Holidays last longer. A holiday now lasts 10 ranks. Customers Neutral All neutral customers appear in all seasons *Ikebana (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Cordelia (Random) *Jade (Random) *Kaitekai (Random) *Lucius (Random) *Julia (Day 2) *Lachesis (Rank 2) *Andy (Rank 3) *Mae (Rank 4) *Shelly (Rank 5) *Leo (Rank 6) *Klein (Rank 7) *Minnie (Rank 8) *Dane (Rank 9) *Papa Lewis (Rank 70) Norðri The order of customers that are unlocked are shown in order in each season. *Myrrh *Savannah *Cure Kohaku *Caden *Yasmin *Tex *Mo *Jola *Lucinda *Mallory *Lyon *Aiden *Charlotte *Vincent *Laundry Machine *Elsa *Tess *Gillian *Patrick *Ryan *Cormag *Candice *Fred *Louie *Wario *Ban *George *Penny *Lily *Makoto Austri *Lute *Zein *Kimmy Dora *Erina *Sam *Sam *Unice *September *Liam *Syrene *Azura *Stile *Aliah *JK55556 *Quicksilver *Kya *Kyu *Kyo *Hop *Ross *Wester *Cara *Aurora *Jon *Matt *Meagan *Cha *Chu *Cho Suðri *Natasha *Samantha *Dude *Jeff *Ethan *Bianca *Ann *MJ *Jordan *Ellie *Tana *Lizzy *Sha *Shu *Sho *CoolProDude *Xazzmine *Fanofkinopio *Owen *Nina *Amelia *Nestor *Jackson *Monica *Nya *Nyu *Nyo *Peach *Kassie *Dove Vestri *Franz *Lorenz *Anna *Erika *Gregor *Lilli *Hya *Hyu *Hyo *Ibzy *Forde *Fanofkinopio *Andrei *Cordelia *Sunshine *Rya *Ryu *Ryo *Prudence *Howard *Seth *Blossom *Albert *Hiro *Chinatsu *Lucas *Aiueo *Katakana *Hiragana *Kanji Closers *Berri (Monday) *Celica (Tuesday) *Mex (Wednesday) *Henrietta (Thursday) *Kumi (Friday) *Camilla (Saturday) *Christina (Sunday) Locals Bold denotes that they are a closer *'Christina' *Myrrh *Lyon *Cormag *Lute *Erina *Sam *Sam *Syrene *Kya *Kyu *Kyo *Ross *Cha *Chu *Cho *Natasha *Tana *Sha *Shu *Sho *Amelia *Nya *Nyu *Nyo *Dove *Franz *Hya *Hyu *Hyo *Forde *Rya *Ryu *Ryo *Seth *Aiueo *Katakana *Hiragana *Kanji Ingredients Pastas * Spaghetti (Start) * Macaroni (Start) * Gnocchi (Start) * Ravioli (Unlocked at Rank 6) * Penne (Unlocked at Rank 20) * Tagliatelle (Unlocked at Rank 25) * Tortellini (Unlocked at Rank 29) * Fettuccine (Unlocked at Rank 34) * Farfalle (Unlocked at Rank 40) * Radiatori (Unlocked at Rank 51) * Fusilli (Unlocked at Rank 63) Sauces * Bolognese (Start) * Three Cheese Sauce (Start) * Alfrendo (Unlocked on Day 2 with Julia) * Garlic Basil (Unlocked at Rank 21) * Tartufata (Unlocked at Rank 65) Toppings *Meatball (Start) *Mushroom (Start) *Chicken (Start) Holidays *New Year (Unlocked with Tana, favoured by Tana, Lizzy, Sha, Shu, Sho, CoolProDude, Xazzmine, Fanofkinopio, Owen, Nina and Mary) *Valentine's Day (Unlocked with Amelia, favoured by Amelia, Nestor, Jackson, Monica, Nya, Nyu, Nyo, Peach, Kassie and Dove) *St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked with Franz, favoured by Franz, Lorenz, Anna, Erika, Gregor, Lilli, Hya, Hyu, Hyo and Ibzy) *Easter (Unlocked with Forde, favoured by Forde, Fanofkinopio, Andrei, Cordelia, Sunshine, Rya, Ryu, Ryo, Prudence, Dane, Howard and Cordelia) *Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked with Seth, favoured by Seth, Blossom, Albert, Hiro, Chinatsu, Lucas, Aiueo, Katakana, Hiragana, Kanji, Ikebana, Jade and Kaitekai) *Summer Luau (Unlocked with Myrrh, favoured by Myrrh, Savannah, Cure Kohaku, Caden, Yasmin, Tex, Mo, Jola, Lucinda, Mallory, Julia, Lachesis and Mae) *Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked with Lyon, favoured by Lyon, Aiden, Charlotte, Vincent, Laundry Machine, Elsa, Tess, Gillian, Patrick, Ryan and Minnie) *Lucky Fest (Unlocked with Cormag, favoured by Cormag, Candice, Fred, Louie, Wario, Ban, George, Penny, Lily, Makoto, Klein and Lucius) *Maple Mornings (Unlocked with Lute, favoured by Lute, Zein, Kimmy Dora, Erina, Sam, Sam, Unice, September and Liam) *Halloween (Unlocked with Syrene, favoured by Syrene, Azura, Stile, Aliah, JK55556, Quicksilver, Kya, Kyu, Kyo, Hop and Leo) *Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Ross, favoured by Ross, Wester, Cara, Aurora, Jon, Matt, Meagan, Cha, Chu and Cho) *Christmas (Unlocked with Natasha, favoured by Natasha, Samantha, Dude, Jeff, Ethan, Bianca, Ann, MJ, Jordan and Ellie) Holiday Ingredients Coming soon pls be patient Stickers Badges Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar